All My Love
by Rin-BlackRabbit
Summary: Vous êtes vous déjà demandés comment serait Assassination Classroom si Nagisa pouvait ressentir des sentiments pour Karma et l'inverse ? Voici la réponse avec cette fanfiction écrite un collaboration avec Valkyrie du Nord. [Point de vue: Nagisa]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Assassination Classroom appartient à Yusei Matsui_

 **Pairing:** _KaruNagi_

 **Important:** _Cette fanfiction a été écrite en collaboration avec **Valkyrie du Nord**. Nous avons décidé de l'écrire sous un point de vu interne, lorsque le point de vu est de Karma, c'est elle qui écrit et vous trouverez les chapitres sur son compte tandis que lorsque c'est le point de vu de Nagisa, vous trouverez les chapitre sur mon compte puisque ce sera moi qui écris. L'idée d'écrire cette fanfiction en collaboration vient de **Valkyrie du Nord** et le concept de cette fic également. En effet, l'histoire a pour but de raconter l'histoire de AC mais avec du KaruNagi à partir de l'île Okinawa._

 **Note (1):** _J'espère que vous allez aimer notre fic et je suis désolée, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire un point de vu interne donc je pense que mon écriture est un peu maladroite ^^' Désolée aussi pour les fautes d'orthographe._

 **Note (2):** _Oui du coup je démarre une nouvelle fic mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne Double Take uwu Je prend du temps pour écrire la suite (parce que je passe ma vie à procrastiner en écrivant d'autres trucs) mais elle viendra !_

 **Note (3):** _Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Île Okinawa**_ **[Point de vu Nagisa]**

Après les péripéties qui s'étaient déroulés entre Takaoka et mes camarades de classe qui furent sous l'emprise d'une maladie temporaire, nous étions rentrés dans nos chambres d'hôtel. Sugino n'avait cessé de me faire des compliments sur mes capacités d'assassinat. Selon lui, j'aurais été capable de le tuer et même si ce mot était effrayant, l'envie de réaliser un tel acte s'était emparé de mon esprit mais heureusement, Terasaka avait pu trouver les mots pour m'en empêcher.

Par ailleurs, Sugino n'était pas le seul à me faire des éloges, ce fut le cas de quasiment tous les élèves et même si cela m'embarrassai beaucoup, c'était assez plaisant, surtout lorsqu'on venait de la 3-E. Je n'avais au passage pas l'habitude d'être le centre d'attention mais durant cette journée, ce fut visiblement le cas.

En arrivant dans ma chambre, j'étais épuisé et je m'étais immédiatement allongé sur mon lit sans même prendre le soin d'enlever ma veste. Évidemment, Sugino et Karma avaient éclaté de rire en me voyant me mettre dans un tel état mais ce n'était pas de ma faute. Nous avions décidé de partager notre chambre à trois étant donné que l'on s'entendait tous très bien, en particulier depuis le voyage à Kyoto.

— Tu as été impressionnant aujourd'hui, insista Sugino en me souriant.

— C'est vrai ça Nagisa-kun, je suis sur que tu possèdes d'autres talents cachés, s'exclama le rouquin en me faisant un clin d'œil.

— Merci pour vos compliments mais arrête avec ses sous entendus Karma-kun.

Mon ami m'avait un signe de main qui signifiait qu'il s'arrêtait puis s'était reculé avant de nous indiquer qu'il allait prendre la salle de bain. J'avais donc hoché la tête, trop fatigué pour me relever et faire le moindre mouvement. Je me doucherai sans doute après Sugino si je ne m'endors pas avant mais peut-être que mon meilleur ami me réveillerait si cela arrivait.

~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

— Nagisa-kun ! Réveille toi !

A l'entente de mon prénom, j'ouvris un œil et aperçut une photo juste au dessus de moi. Je papillonnai doucement des yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière et compris rapidement qu'il s'agissait de la photo où j'avais été contraint de me travestir pour « protéger les filles » bien que je m'étais senti inutile. Évidemment, Karma tenait son portable juste au dessus de ma tête afin que je puisse avoir cette vision dès mon réveil.

— Karma-kun ! Supprime ça tout de suite ! m'exclamai-je d'une voix paniquée.

— Jamais, elle est trop précieuse maintenant.

Sans plus réfléchir, je me redressai et tentai d'attraper son téléphone mais ce fut un échec total car le rouquin semblait avoir prévu mon geste et il releva l'objet suffisamment haut pour qu'il me soit hors de porté. Je regardai donc le téléphone avec désespoir, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Karma était un ami mais il adorait énormément m'embêter, j'aurai en effet préféré que ce soit Sugino qui me réveille plutôt que lui parce qu'il fallait toujours s'attendre à une mauvaise surprise en sa présence.

En plus, il adorait me faire complexer sur ma petite taille mais je n'avais pas fini ma croissance et un jour, je serai encore plus grand que lui. Du moins, je l'espérai.

— Arrête de bouder Nagisa-kun et va te laver.

Je hochai la tête sans grande conviction et partit me doucher rapidement pour ensuite rejoindre ma couverture. Ça me faisait du bien de me doucher, j'avais l'impression d'oublier mes soucis, surtout ceux au sujet de Takaoka et des actes que j'aurai pu commettre si on ne m'avait pas résonner.

J'avais toujours trouvé que j'étais un garçon simple et un peu idiot puisque j'étais dans la classe E, un garçon qui ressemble à une fille et sans talent mais pourtant, depuis ce voyage, je m'étais rendu compte que je commençai à trouver un domaine ou j'arrivai enfin à briller. Cependant, était-ce une bonne chose en sachant que c'était de l'assassinat ? Un jour, serai-je vraiment capable d'abattre une cible ?

Pour ce qui s'agissait de Takaoka, j'avais succombé à mes émotions qui avaient clairement pris le dessus sur moi mais assassiner une cible avec laquelle je n'avais aucune histoire était différent. Je ne savais pas si j'aurai le courage d'être l'individu qui avait uniquement pour ordre d'appuyer sur la gâchette au bon moment, d'être juste le type qui soit payé pour avoir les mains tachés de sang. D'un autre côté, j'étais peut-être fait pour être cet type en question ?

Je quittai par la suite la salle de bain, cessant de me torturer l'esprit et revins dans notre chambre. La première chose que je vis fut Sugino et Karma qui jouaient à la DS et mon meilleur qui semblait avoir visiblement perdu puisqu'il lâchait sans arrêt des plaintes tandis que Karma se ventait d'être le meilleur. Une chose était sure, il perdrait sans doute contre Ritsu ou peut-être même contre Kanzaki.

— Tu veux jouer Nagisa ? me proposa le fan de base-ball.

— Non merci.

Puis tout en répondant, je grimpai sur mon lit dans le but de m'endormir. Cependant, je pris le soin d'activer un réveil car je n'avais pas envie de me faire réveiller à nouveau par Karma. Malgré le bruit et la lumière encore allumée, le sommeil m'emporta et je rejoignis très rapidement les bras de Morphée, épuisé par cette lourde journée.

(~°-°)~~(°-°~)

Lorsque nous nous étions tous réveillés, ce fut déjà la fin de l'après midi. On était vraiment tous très fatigués et pour ma part, j'étais encore blessé à cause de Takaoka. Karasuma-sensei avait établit un plan pour tuer Koro-sensei puisqu'il était sous la forme dans laquelle il ne pouvait pas bouger mais ce fut malheureusement un échec.

Nous étions restés assis sur la plage à attendre le résultat mais en réalité, on se doutait que notre professeur allait revenir. C'était un peu étrange mais j'avais la sensation d'être satisfait en le revoyant en vie, je pensais en effet que nous avions encore besoin de lui avant de l'assassiner. Par ailleurs, tous les autres semblaient content de le revoir sous sa forme de poulpe.

Cependant, Koro-sensei avait insisté pour faire son test de courage avant la fin du voyage. Pendant qu'il était dans le grotte pour se préparer à nous effrayer, nous nous étions observés durant quelques instants avant de débattre sur les groupes qu'il fallait constitué. Koro-sensei avait insisté pour que ce soit des groupes de deux et uniquement constitués d'une fille et un garçon.

— Ça ne va pas être possible, fit remarquer Fuwa. Il y a plus de garçon que de fille.

Les garçons ne firent pas attention à elle, en particulier Sugino et Mimura qui foncèrent vers Kanzaki.

— Kanzaki-san ! crièrent-t-il. Met toi avec moi ! S'il te plait.

La brune les regardait d'un air désolé car elle ne savait pas qui choisir, sans doute parce qu'elle ne voulait pas blesser la personne qui ne serait pas choisi. Connaissant Kanzaki, j'étais sur qu'elle préférait se mettre avec Sugino, peut-être pas pour les même raisons que lui mais elle avait beaucoup plus d'affinité avec lui que Mimura.

Karma s'était soudainement dirigé vers eux et les avait proposé de se départager en faisant un janken (1). Malheureusement pour lui et après beaucoup d'égalité, Mimura avait perdu et dut laisser mon meilleur ami et la fille qui faisait battre son cœur ensemble. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en voyant la bonne humeur de brun, il ne cessait de crier qu'il était le meilleur.

Ensuite, Okajima avait supplié Hayami pour être avec elle mais malheureusement pour lui, elle était déjà prise par Chiba. La tireuse d'élite semblait rassurée car j'avais en effet remarqué qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment le pervers, ce qui était probablement compréhensible. D'ailleurs, pour indiquer qu'elle était déjà avec son partenaire, Rinka s'était contentée d'attraper le bras de ce dernier pour s'éloigner d'Okajima qui était tout en larme.

Kurahashi avait également assisté à la scène et elle semblait très peinée pour lui car elle courut immédiatement en sa direction pour lui proposer de faire équipe. Finalement, il y avait quand même des rares filles qui osaient l'approcher. Mais ce fut en revanche mon tour d'avoir de la peine pour Kimura qui s'apprêtait justement à demander à Hinano d'être avec lui.

Ne souhaitant pas perdre de temps, je m'étais dirigé vers Kayano avec qui je voulais faire équipe mais je me fis interrompre par Karma. Avec le temps, je commençais à avoir l'habitude.

— Nagisa-kun, tu ne veux pas qu'on se mette ensemble.

— Non, merci, répondis-je froidement.

— Pourquoi, on ferait un excellent duo tous les deux.

— Je ne suis pas une fille.

— Si tu mets un survêtement de fille, personne ne verra la différence et puis…

Je ne le laissai même pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que j'empoignais Kayano avec moi pour me diriger vers la grotte.

— On se met ensemble, déclara-t-elle plus comme une affirmation qu'une réelle question.

— Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Elle me rassura et on entra ainsi en premier. Kayano était vraiment une fille très gentille car elle s'inquiéta pour moi au sujet de mes blessures qui n'étaient pas encore établis. Nous étions tellement concentrés sur nos discussions que Koro-sensei ne nous fit pas vraiment peur même si ces légendes faisaient froid dans le dos. Heureusement que j'étais avec Kayano car je pense que j'aurai beaucoup moins apprécier cette balade tout seul.

Pas très loin derrière, on pouvait entendre les autres duos arrivés et personnes ne semblaient particulièrement effrayés. Pour ma part, j'avais tenté de poignarder Koro-sensei mais ce fut un échec, comme d'habitude. Au final, ce fut notre professeur qui avait le plus peur car il s'était même pris ces propres pièges. Je l'avais d'ailleurs entendu crier « Il n'a pas de yeux ! » et je me doutais qu'il parlait de Chiba.

On avait par la suite appris que son but était de créer des couples mais il y en avait eu aucun. Malgré tout, j'étais persuadé que certaines personnes s'étaient rapprochés, comme Sugino et Kanzaki. La mission pour créer des couples n'était par terminer car nous avions trouvés deux cibles parfaites : Bitch-sensei et Karasuma-sensei.

Ce n'était pas une totale réussite mais on les avait rapprochés ou plutôt, Bitch-sensei s'était rendues compte de ses sentiments. Pour ce qui s'agissait de Karasuma-sensei, ce fut une autre histoire. Les dernières heures que nous avions passé sur l'île fut uniquement consacré pour nos deux enseignants car plus aucune tentative d'assassinat fut tenté. Nous étions trop épuisés et toujours un peu frustrés par notre premier échec.

Comme nous l'avait appris Koro-sensei, on apprenait de nos erreurs et on ne prit pas beaucoup de temps à retrouver notre détermination pour se réunir et prévoir un meilleur assassinat. Ces vacances à l'île Okinawa fut loin d'être une mauvaise idée car on avait gagné beaucoup d'expériences en affrontant des assassins professionnels sans l'aide de Koro-sensei mais grâce à nos propres capacités et aux conseils de Karasuma-sensei. Malgré les peurs et les frustrations que nous avions pu ressentir, j'étais quasiment sur que personne ne regrettait ce voyage, moi le premier.

* * *

 _(1) Janken = Pierre, feuille, ciseau en japonais._

 _Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour nous donner vos avis :3 même quelques mots x)_


	2. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _Assassination Classroom appartient à Yusei Matsui_

 **Pairing:** _KaruNagi_

 **Important:** _Cette fanfiction a été écrite en collaboration avec **Valkyrie du Nord**. _

**Note (1):** _BOUM ! Le chapitre est enfin posté /o/ Oui, laissez moi faire des bruitages chelous :( Je suis désolée pour le temps que je prends x_x En plus il est relativement court donc je n'ai aucune excuse. :( Pour les gens qui lisent Double Take, je m'y met sérieusement pour mon chapitre ;w; Btw, ce chapitre est le troisième donc si vous voulez lire le deuxième, il est sur le compte de Valkyrie du Nord ^^_

 **Note (2):** _Malgré tout, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :3_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3 : Pervers dans l'âme [Point de vue : Nagisa]_**

Récemment, Koro-sensei ainsi que nous tous étions parvenus à faire résonner Itona pour qu'il cesse de combattre avec les tentacules. Notre enseignant semblait effrayé à l'idée que notre camarade les manipule et avait dû avoir recours à une longue opération pour les retirer. Le pauvre souffrait affreusement et de plus, Shiro l'avait abandonné il semblait terriblement déboussolé. A notre grande surprise, ce fut Terasaka qui avait trouvé les mots pour le convaincre, appuyé par Yoshida, Muramatsu et Hazama.

Itona était donc devenu un élève à part entière qui combattait à nos côtés pour un jour éliminer Koro-sensei. Au départ, j'avais pensé qu'il aurait dû mal à s'intégrer, car il m'avait toujours semblé réserver. Cependant, il possédait en lui une arme qui attirait grandement nos camarades, en particulier les garçons.

En effet, ce jour-là, j'avais pris le chemin pour aller en cours, cogitant un peu mentalement pour le premier jour d'Itona et quelle ne fut ma surprise lorsqu'en arrivant dans la salle de classe, ce dernier était entouré par quasiment tous les garçons de la classe. Okajima et Maehara étaient les plus enthousiastes et ils ne cessaient de discuter sur la beauté des filles en particulier celles de notre classe.

Je m'étais donc curieusement avancé vers eux et ils m'expliquèrent donc le talent d'Itona. Notre nouveau camarade avait créé un tank miniature — qui d'après ces dires était un prototype — dans le but d'être un élément qui aiderait à espionner Koro-sensei et peut-être même un jour pour le tuer. En plus d'être un objet qui permettait d'éliminer notre professeur, il permettait d'espionner et bien évidemment, les plus pervers d'entre nous avaient eu l'excellente idée de faire du voyeurisme. Okajima avait très explicitement affirmé qu'il rêvait de voir les culottes des filles et ce tank détenait la clef qui lui permettait de réaliser ce rêve.

En apprenant leur réel objectif, je ne sus comment réagir et m'étais contenté de sourire faussement. D'un autre côté, je n'étais pas étonné, car mes camarades de classe (en particulier les garçons) avaient toujours rêvé de faire cela. Je me disais juste qu'il n'était pas aussi différent de Koro-sensei. J'avais vaguement écouté leur plan qui consistait à agrandir le plan de la caméra, donner une couleur au tank qui lui donnait le pouvoir de se fondre dans la masse grâce à ses nouvelles couleurs et se dissimuler n'importe où. Ils continuèrent d'élaborer des plans avec enthousiasme tandis que pour ma part, je m'étais contenté de rester en retrait.

Lorsque les filles arrivèrent, les garçons firent mime de parler d'autres choses et se promirent d'arriver plus tôt le lendemain pour continuer à discuter au sujet du mini tank. J'avais souri en les écoutant, amuser par leur passion. Je finis ensuite par rejoindre mon bureau et ma chaise. Kayano était déjà à sa place et me salua poliment, en la voyant avec son sourire innocent, je me demandais comment elle réagirait si elle savait ce que complotaient nos camarades de classe.

Elle commença donc la discussion avec moi, me demandant comment aller Itona et d'autres détails peu important. Les heures du cours s'écoulèrent plus rapidement que d'habitude et une fois que la pause débuta, Maehara m'empoigna le bras et me força à le suivre. Quasiment tous les garçons étaient réunis dehors, à l'écart vers les arbres pour « une réunions très importante » d'après les dire du don Juan de la classe. Je l'avais donc suivi docilement bien que j'avais compris quel serait le sujet de débat.

— Nagisa, toi aussi tu rêves de voir sous les jupes des filles n'est-ce pas ? me demanda Okajima, un air pervers au visage.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit respectueux vis-à-vis des filles…

Ce n'était pas respectueux et je n'avais pas envie de perdre la confiance de Kayano et des autres filles en participant à ce genre de complot. Cependant, c'était un peu étrange, mais je n'étais sincèrement pas intéressé.

— T'es trop pur Nagisa, constata Maehara en me forçant à m'asseoir. Nous devons en discuter.

Tout en parlant, mon camarade plaça des fausses lunettes sur son nez pour se donner un air crédible et « intelligent » disait-il. Je ris et finis par les écouter malgré ma réticence.

oO°Oo

Le lendemain, une grande partie des garçons s'étaient retrouvés tôt le matin pour commencer leur plan machiavélique. J'étais venu pour suivre sans y participer. Tout le monde y mettait de la patte et le résultat était très satisfaisant. Pour être honnête, j'étais assez impressionné. Les garçons avaient donc voulu tester l'objet, mais nous avons eu des problèmes avec un certain animal qui le détruisit. Nous avions donc dû recommencer l'opération et faire voyager à nouveau le mini tank dans la nature.

Malheureusement, avec le temps — et je m'étais franchement douté, les filles avaient découvert notre secret. Évidemment, elles s'étaient mises en colère contre Okajima et Maehara (presque tout le monde en réalité). J'avais essayé de me faire le plus petit possible et étais impressionné par la méthode d'Itona pour fuir à ce conflit. Il était allé voir Karma et lui avais demandé où étaient ses cachettes le rouquin avait semblé intéressé et lui avait donc expliqué en le ramenant à ses côtés pour les lui indiquer. Je les avais regardées s'éloigner, envieux. Karma ne m'avais jamais montré ses cachettes, mais d'un autre côté, je ne lui avais jamais demandé alors je n'avais aucune raison de me montrer jaloux ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient devenus meilleurs amis.

En rentrant des cours, j'avais donc pris le chemin avec Kayano et Sugino (puisque Karma ne m'avait pas attendu alors que nous prenions parfois l'habitude de rentrer ensemble). Mon amie nous reprochait d'avoir voulu créer un tel objet, mais elle fut rassurée de savoir que nous n'étions pas les véritables investigateurs.

Une fois que j'étais rentré chez moi, ma mère n'était pas encore là elle était probablement encore au travail. J'étais retourné dans ma chambre et fus très étonné en recevant un appel, encore plus lorsque je vis le nom de la personne. Je décrochais donc, légèrement embarrassé.

— Hey Nagisa-kun, tu ne m'en veux pas d'être parti sans toi.

— Non Karma-kun, c'n'est pas comme si nous étions toujours ensembles.

— T'aimerais ?

— Non. Bref, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

J'entendis son rire à travers l'appareil puis il finit par répondre.

— Donc si j'ai bien compris, toi aussi tu fais partie des personnes qui ont créé ce tank ?

— J'étais au courant, mais je suis resté passif, répondis-je.

En effet, Karma n'était pas au courant, car il n'était pas du genre à arriver plus tôt en cours, encore moins pour des choses aussi futiles.

— Je suis rassuré, j'ai cru que tu me trahissais pour aller espionner les filles, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton dramatique.

— C'est tout ce que tu voulais ?

— Oui, je voulais savoir si mon précieux Nagisa-kun me trahissait…

— Mais pas du tout et arrête de dire ce genre de chose s'il te plaît Karma-kun, ça devient gênant.

— Oh c'est mignon, Nagisa-kun est gêné.

— Arrête ou je raccroche.

— Je t'en prie, tu sais bien que je serais là pour te harceler de SMS.

— Évite s'il te plaît, lui annonçais-je avant de vraiment raccrocher.

Je grimaçais en voyant le premier SMS qu'il m'envoya, sachant pertinemment que celui-ci ne serait pas le dernier. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si sa présence était désagréable, bien au contraire.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour nous donner vos avis :3 même quelques mots x)_


	3. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _Assassination Classroom appartient à Yusei Matsui_

 **Pairing:** _KaruNagi_

 **Important:** _Cette fanfiction a été écrite en collaboration avec **Valkyrie du Nord**._

 **Note (1):** _Je poste enfin ce chapitre, miracle. Je remercie tous les gens qui nous lisent et qui nous encouragent ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte mais ça nous fait archi plaisir. Je tiens tout de même à m'excuser pour les plombes que je met à chaque fois x_x surtout vis à vis de **Valkyrie du Nord** car elle écrit rapidement contrairement à moi. Je la fais toujours attendre et je sais que ce n'est pas cool de ma part donc je suis désolée._

 **Note (2):** _J_ _e vous souhaite une bonne lecture :3_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5 :_ _Le festival scolaire [Point de vue : Nagisa]_**

Ce fut en voyant Yuuji que je pris conscience à quel point j'étais malchanceux. Je m'étais demandé pour quelle raison était-il là et surtout, comment était-il parvenu à me retrouver. Après tout, la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus datés du voyage sur l'Île Okinawa et j'avais franchement pensé ne plus jamais le revoir par la suite.

— Voilà un client privé pour toi, minauda faussement Nakamura en me souriant.

Son sourire me fit froid au dos, il était tout sauf sincère et l'aura qui l'entourait me semblait sournoise et menaçante. À cet instant, je commençais à avoir peur de ma camarade de classe et étais très inquiet par ses paroles. Que voulait-elle dire par « client privé » ? Ce n'était pas comme si Yuuji m'appartenait et je préférais me cacher, car s'il me voyait avec mon uniforme, il comprendrait immédiatement la supercherie.

Cependant, avant même que je ne puisse formuler le moindre mot pour ma défense, Nakamura me retira mon pantalon et me força à porter sa jupe. J'avais été tellement impressionné par sa capacité à changer aussi rapidement de vêtement que je m'étais laissé conduire or de la salle, sidéré par tout ce qui se déroulait autour de moi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais Nakamura ? finissais-je par demander en gigotant du mieux que je pouvais afin que ma camarade me lâche.

Ce fut malheureusement un échec, sa poigne était trop forte.

— Je t'emmène voir Yuuji-kun, tu as intérêt à bien t'occuper de notre client, car grâce à lui, on en aura encore plus.

— Je ne veux pas ! protestai-je.

— C'est pour le bien de du festival, chuchota-t-elle avant de me lâcher sauvagement vers le concerné. À toi de jouer Nagisa-chan !

Au moment où mon regard croisa celui de Yuuji, j'eus l'impression d'avoir vu ma vie défilée devant mes yeux. C'était comme si j'étais une misérable souris et que Nakamura venait de me lâcher dans la cage aux lions, mais à l'intérieur, ils étaient tous affamés. Je déglutis et maudis ce festival. Pourquoi Koro-sensei avait décidé de rivaliser avec la classe A en nous faisant participer ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que nous nous occupions d'un restaurant ? Pourquoi Yuuji était-il présent ? Pourquoi Nakamura était avec moi au moment où ce dernier était arrivé ? Pourquoi était-ce à moi de m'occuper de lui ? Pourquoi devais-je encore me travestir ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas un corps plus viril ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas la taille de Terasaka ou Karma ? Pourquoi Karma n'était-il pas présent pour me sauver, car s'il y avait bien un moment où j'eus besoin d'un prince charmant, c'était maintenant. Et non pas durant notre pièce de théâtre où j'avais encore une fois étais obligé de me travestir ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il autant sur moi ? Pourquoi la vie ? Pourquoi me posais-je autant de questions ? Pourqu —

— Bonjour Nagisa-chan ! fit Yuuji en me souriant, les yeux brillants.

Une lueur d'espoir semblait s'être allumée lorsqu'il m'avait vu, ce qui me mis très mal à l'aise.

— Bonjour, Yuuji-kun.

— Tu es toujours aussi belle ! Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

— Merci… moi aussi.

J'avais répondu d'une voix gênée puis l'avais invitée à s'écarter de la foule. En effet, je ne voulais pas que les autres me voient avec ces vêtements-là et de plus, Nakamura ne cessait de me faire des signes. Elle me montra des pancartes que j'étais obligé de lire pour faire la conversation avec Yuuji, ce qui m'embarrassa encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

Le moment qui me rendit encore plus nerveux fut lorsque je croisais de loin le regard doré de Karma. Cela me convainquit de tout avouer à Yuuji. Même si je ne l'appréciais pas spécialement, je n'aimais pas mentir alors je finis par lui dire l'entière vérité. Le fait que je ne sois pas une fille, mais bien un garçon, je lui avais tout dis calmement. Au départ, il m'avait semblé surpris, c'était comme s'il ne voulait pas accepter cette vérité. Sur le coup, cela m'avait un peu amusé. Et puis, l'amour ne s'arrête pas au sexe de la personne.

— Tu es sérieuse Nagisa-chan ?

— Tu penses que je mens ?

Il m'avait regardé tel un laser qui scannait un produit puis il opina du chef. Il savait que je ne mentais. Il était ensuite parti, la mine dépitée. Je m'étais beaucoup excusé, car je m'en voulais : j'espérais que Nakamura n'allait pas me faire payer ma désobéissance. Après que Yuuji soit parti, je m'étais dirigé vers ma camarade qui était dissimulée derrière un buisson.

— Tu ne m'en veux pas, lui ai-je demandé.

Elle avait ri avant de secouer négativement la tête. Ce qui me rassura étant donné qu'il fallait toujours se méfier avec elle. Ce qui m'étonna, c'était que je ne vis pas Karma alors qu'il était pourtant là.

— Il est où Kar—

Je fus coupé dans ma phrase en sentant deux bras s'enrouler autour de moi et un rire que je ne connaissais que trop bien résonner.

— Alors Nagisa-chan, tu vas bien ? me demanda Karma (car c'était lui).

— Très bien, répondis-je en me détachant de lui.

— Ben il est où Yuuji ?

— Parti.

— Oh merde, j'avais ramené des cosplays pour toi.

— Comment ça des cosplays ?!

— Pour te les faire essayer puis prendre des photos et les vendre. On gagnera encore plus d'argent et ça nous fera gagner à coup sur contre la classe A, expliqua la plus diplomatiquement possible Karma.

Nakamura souleva son pouce pour montrer son approbation face aux dires de notre camarade.

— J'aime bien te voir travesti.

— Karma-kun, tu sais que cette phrase sonne très bizarre.

— Ça te gêne parce qu'il y a Nakamura ? Si ce n'est que ça, écartons nous d'elle.

Karma se permit de prendre ma main pour s'éloigner tandis que Nakamura nous fit un signe d'adieu en riant.

— Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te violer, me rassura Karma d'un sourire qui faisait penser tout l'inverse.

— Mouais…

— Allons chercher des champignons dans notre précieuse montagne, Hayami-san a dit qu'il en manquait.

— Et je suis obligé de t'accompagner ?

— Oui. Puisqu'on est que tous les deux, je peux te faire essayer tes cosplays.

— Non merci.

— Ça te va bien la robe de princesse quand on jouait la pièce de théâtre devant les enfants.

— C'était surtout gênant.

À l'évocation de se souvenir, je me rappelais de ce moment où Karma avait failli m'embrasser. Même si ce n'était que de la comédie, j'avais trouvé ça très embarrassant. C'était la première fois qu'on était si proche et ça m'avait étrangement pas dérangé.

— Nagisa-kun ?

— Oui ?

— Pourquoi t'es tout rouge ?

— Pour rien !

Sans un mot de plus, je fis demi-tour et parties.

— Et les champignons ?

— C'est toi le professionnel, je vais aller aider les autres dans le service, bye.

Mon comportement était certes enfantin, mais je ne voulais pas rester plus longtemps à ses côtés tant que mon esprit restera bloqué sur cette scène. Je serrais les poings, après tout, c'était juste de la comédie.

— Reste avec moi Nagisa-kun, me murmura Karma à proximité de moi.

Il m'avait déjà rattrapé.

— S'il te plaît.

— Okay.

Puis on repartit à la chasse aux champignons bien que dans le cas de Karma, il était plutôt en train de chercher des champignons vénéneux pour préparer un de ses projets diaboliques. Il me raconta que c'était pour Terasaka. J'avais ri et je me disais que j'appréciais vraiment être avec lui même si l'image de ses lèvres proches des miennes ne me revenait sans cesse.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour nous donner vos avis :3 même quelques mots x) ça fait toujours plaisir et ça nous motive._


	4. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _Assassination Classroom appartient à Yusei Matsui_

 **Pairing:** _KaruNagi_

 **Important:** _Cette fanfiction a été écrite en collaboration avec **Valkyrie du Nord**._

 **Note (1):** _Vous avez vu ? Le chapitre 7 est déjà présent =D J'ai pris moins de temps que d'habitude. *s'applaudit toute seule de manière complètement narcissique* Bon d'accord, c'est un chapitre assez court._

 **Note (2):** _J_ _e vous souhaite une bonne lecture :3_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 7 :_** _ **Festival d'art dramatique** _ [Point de vue : Nagisa]

 _Festival d'art dramatique. Festival d'art dramatique. Festival d'art dramatique._

Les mots durent résonner plusieurs fois dans mon esprit avant que je n'en saisisse le sens. Chaque année, le collège Kunigigaoka organisait une journée spéciale qui consistait à ce que chaque classe de troisième année programme une pièce de théâtre pour la montrer à tous les autres élèves. Évidemment, la 3-E devait jouer durant l'heure du repas comme des hors-d'œuvre, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qui m'étonnait. Le système avait toujours été ainsi et puis nous avions déjà subi des humiliations qui avaient été beaucoup plus fortes ce n'était donc pas quelque chose qui m'atteignait particulièrement.

En revanche, je me sentis mal à l'aise à l'idée de préparer une comédie d'une heure. Surtout si je devais figurer en tant qu'acteur principal. J'en frissonnais en y songeant et espérait ne pas avoir de rôle ou être en arrière plan. Même faire un arbre me convenait, car je n'aimais pas attirer l'attention et sentir les centaines de regards dirigés vers moi. Certes, j'avais été contraint de le faire lorsque nous nous étions occupés des enfants, mais cela ne m'avait pas spécialement posé de problème, car c'était amusant. Mais le faire dans le cadre scolaire était autre chose.

De plus, je ne jouerai pas forcément avec Karma. Mes joues prirent immédiatement une teinte écarlate en y songeant à nouveau. C'était trop embarrassant et je ne voulais pas y repenser encore. Notre relation était un peu étrange et je n'avais pas de mots pour la décrire.

— Nagisa-kun ! Nagisa-kun ! m'appela soudainement Karma.

Je me retournais pour savoir ce qu'il souhaitait dire et regrettais bien vite mon geste. Mon visage se déforma en voyant la pancarte qu'il tenait entre les mains. Dessus se trouvait une photo de moi avec une coiffure très efféminée (pas de jugement sur ma coupe) et un clin d'œil séducteur. D'après son regard, je compris qu'il souhaitait que je sois l'acteur principal, ou plutôt l'actrice principale.

— Je suis sure que tu ferais une superbe actrice, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

— Arrête Karma-kun, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre.

— Mais pourtant, j'ai beaucoup aimé voir ta prestation quand on faisait du théâtre. Tu sais que j'ai des photos

— Si seulement tu pouvais supprimer toutes ses photos dossiers sur moi, déclarai-je avec une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

Il se mit à rire à gorge déployée et glissa sa main sur mes cheveux pour les caresser, ce qui me fis légèrement frissonner.

— J'ai d'autres scénarios pour toi !

— Non, merci.

Finalement, ce fut Kirara qui dut s'occuper du script. Elle semblait étrangement plus heureuse que d'habitude, je me doutais qu'elle allait prévoir un scénario assez sombre étant donné ses passions. Mais tout le monde le savait.

— Je veux jouer le rôle principal ! coupa Koro-sensei en ondulant ses tentacules.

Tous les élèves lui lancèrent un regard perplexe, sachant pertinemment que cela ne serait pas possible. De plus, je pensais que ce serait plutôt Kayano qui aurait le rôle principal étant donné sa capacité à jouer la comédie lorsque nous avions fait du théâtre. Tous les enfants étaient d'accord sur ce sujet et même Kanzaki-san. Par ailleurs, j'étais persuadé que Koro-sensei aussi serait capable de jouer un rôle étant donné sa capacité à tout faire. Notre professeur était vraiment l'être le plus puissant de la Terre, de l'univers entier même.

A ma grande surprise, le sourire de Kirara devint plus grand et ce qu'elle avait soudainement tranché nous étonna tous.

— Vous aurez le rôle principal Koro-sensei.

Je me demandais très sincèrement comment elle comptait s'y prendre. Koro-sensei n'avait rien dis de plus, il semblait satisfait et faisait sans doute confiance à notre camarade.

Nous nous étions donc réunis pour discuter de la pièce et pendant que Kirara écrivait en nous expliquant parfois des fragments du scénario avant qu'il soit au propre. Elle nous avait expliqué que Kanzaki et Sugino seraient en couple et mon meilleur ami en devint très heureux. Il était tout rouge et je supposai que Kanzaki avait compris la raison pour laquelle Sugino était dans cet état. Parfois, je me questionnais vraiment sur la nature de leur relation et j'espérai qu'ils formeraient tous les deux un couple un jour.

— Tu en fais une tête Nagisa-kun, me murmura Karma.

Je le regardais étonné, ne comprenant pas pour quelle raison il me disait cela. Il avait dû comprendre mon regard, car son sourire s'élargit.

— Tout simplement, car tu as la tête du gars qui vient d'apprendre qu'il ne lui restait que quelques jours pour vivre.

— N'importe quoi, répliquai-je.

— Je plaisantais mon Nagisa d'amour, c'est juste que je me demandais si tu ne préférerais pas que nous soyons tous les deux en couple pour cette pièce de théâtre ?

— Pas du tout. Au passage, je t'invite à arrêter avec ce surnom.

C'était hors de question d'avoir un des rôles principaux. Ce n'était pas que l'idée de jouer avec Karma qui me posait un problème, juste d'être le centre d'attention. En réalité, je pensai même que sa présence m'aurait rassuré. Il avait un pouvoir bien à lui pour me mettre à l'aise — mais également pour m'agacer.

— J'aimais bien ton nouveau surnom.

— Pas moi.

— Je te permets de m'en donner un, ricana-t-il.

— Non.

Je sortis une feuille de mon sac et commençais à prendre des notes sur les idées que nous avions eu et ignorai délibérément Karma. Même lorsqu'il passa son bras autour de moi pour attirer mon attention.

— Tu prends rapidement des notes, tenta-t-il de dire pour que je fasse attention à lui.

— À force d'avoir Koro-sensei, on s'y habitue.

— Si tu veux, je peux te donner des cours pour que tu écrives encore plus vite.

— Je doute que ça fonctionne, mais je ne suis pas contre de prendre des cours avec toi.

Mes derniers mots étaient peut-être inaudibles, car plus je parlais et plus ma voix était devenue faible jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement. Je levais un bref regard vers Karma pour comprendre qu'il avait bien entendu tout ce que j'avais dis — après tout, nous étions à côté.

— Il n'y a pas de problème, on peut prendre autant de cours que tu le souhaites.

— Merci…

Je baissais le regard en rougissant. Il avait aussi le don de mettre dans l'embarras dès qu'il le souhaitait.

— On peut faire des cours d'SVT.

— Arrête avec tes sous-entendus.

— Je ne te savais pas aussi pervers, s'exclama Sugino en souriant ironiquement.

— Tu veux aussi des cours Sugino ? demanda Karma en riant.

Tous les deux se mirent alors à se chamailler et je compris à quel point j'appréciais cette classe et l'ambiance qui s'étaient créées depuis le début de l'année jusqu'à maintenant.

De nombreuses choses avaient changé grâce à Koro-sensei. Le comportement de tous les élèves avait plus ou moins évolué positivement — moi y compris. Kirara était plus ouverte et introvertie au sein de la classe, Terasaka ne se comportait plus comme un voyou égoïste et désespéré, Karma ne se sentait plus spécialement supérieur aux autres, Itona s'était intégré à notre classe, Chiba et Hayami avaient plus confiance en eux, Okuda avait plus de facilité à communiquer, etc. La 3-E était loin d'être un néant dans lequel pourrissaient des déchets, bien au contraire. Tout le monde s'épanouissait, même Bitch-sensei et Karasuma-sensei.

J'appréciais vraiment cette classe et j'étais heureux d'y être. J'étais persuadé que nous allions faire de grandes choses pour la pièce de théâtre.

~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

La pièce de théâtre était en effet exceptionnelle, mais pas dans le sens prévu. Tous les élèves nous avaient lancé des tomates sur la scène, mais cela nous avait amusés. L'histoire fut assez sombre et grotesque, c'était une façon plus ou moins drôle de se venger des autres élèves du collège. Ils s'étaient sans doute attendus à ce qu'on fasse un travail sérieux mais ce ne fut pas le cas, nous étions la 3-E après tout. C'était vraiment la meilleure classe que j'avais pu avoir de toute ma vie.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour nous donner vos avis :3 même quelques mots x) ça fait toujours plaisir et ça nous motive_


	5. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** _Assassination Classroom appartient à Yusei Matsui_

 **Pairing:** _KaruNagi_

 **Important:** _Cette fanfiction a été écrite en collaboration avec **Valkyrie du Nord**. Allez sur son compte pour le chapitre précédent :)_

 **Note (1):** _Je suis enfin en vacances ! :D Et je poste enfin ce chapitre. Oui je mérite des briques pour le temps que j'ai pris alors que je l'avais fini... Il reste encore deux chapitres avant la fin de cette fanfiction *essuie une larme* elle va me manquer_

 **Note (2):** _J_ _e vous souhaite une bonne lecture :3_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 9 : Civil War_** [Point de vue : Nagisa]

Karma avait beaucoup changé depuis l'événement avec Kayano. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait ni pour quelle raison il se montrait aussi distant, mais cela me faisait mal au cœur. Je n'aimais pas le voir aussi froid, surtout avec moi. Je lâchais un soupir, ne faisant même pas attention à Kayano qui était assise sur son lit d'hôpital — alors que je devrais normalement ma préoccuper de son état — ni à Sugino, Kanzaki et Okuda qui lui tenaient compagnie. Tous parlaient, mais moi, je ne servais à rien. Je n'écoutais même pas ce qu'il disait, mes pensées étaient uniquement axées sur Karma.

— Nagisa, s'inquiéta soudainement Kanzaki. Ça ne va pas ? Tu veux faire un tour dehors.

— Hum ouais, je vais faire un petit tour. Si vous voulez une boisson ou quelque chose, dites-le-moi.

Je regardais Kayano en particulier, espérant qu'elle me demande quelque chose. Je voulais lui rendre service et montrais que j'étais là pour elle même si je n'étais pas très bavard. Elle me sourit et me demanda de quoi boire comme tous les autres.

En sortant de la chambre, je me dirigeais vers le premier distributeur que je trouvais. En réalité, je n'avais pas de problème avec les hôpitaux. C'était juste mes pensées qui étaient ailleurs. Tandis que je faisais glisser les pièces pour ensuite récupérer les boissons, je me promis de changer. J'étais là pour voir Kayano et prendre connaissance de son état non pas pour songer à mes soucis. Je ne devais pas l'inquiéter, ni elle et ni tous les autres. Je me concentrais pour faire apparaître un faux sourire, mais sur mon visage et rentrais dans la pièce.

— Je suis content de te voir plus souriant, s'exclama Sugino en me voyant entrer.

Les autres opinèrent et mon sourire s'élargit. Je devais rester ainsi et garder ce masque sur le visage pour les rassurer. Je me rendais compte que ce n'était pas une opération facile et j'admirais Kayano pour parvenir à jouer aussi bien la comédie.

— Merci pour les boissons Nagisa, me remercièrent mes amis.

— De rien c'est normal.

— J'avais cru que tu n'aimais pas les hôpitaux, pensa Okuda.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que au départ… Tu ne me semblais pas très bien.

Je fis glisser nerveusement ma main dans ma chevelure bleutée.

— C'est le cas, mentis-je. En fait, ça me met un peu mal à l'aise alors désolé de m'être comporté comme ça tout à l'heure.

Il fallait absolument que j'adopte un autre comportement et que personne ne se doute de la vérité.

— Oh je comprends. Moi aussi je n'aime pas trop les hôpitaux, mais je ne veux pas que Kayano se sente seule alors je me dis qu'en lui tenant compagnie, elle ira mieux.

Cette dernière se mit à rougir, probablement flattée par les dires d'Okuda.

— C'est vrai ça, commençai-je. Si tu te sens seule Kayano, n'hésite pas à nous demander de venir te rendre visite.

— C'est gentil les amis, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais bientôt sortir de l'hôpital après tout.

Elle nous sourit et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à quel point elle était jolie et attirante. Toutefois, cette attraction ne me faisait en réalité aucun effet. J'espérais qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas pour le baiser. Je ne l'avais pas fait par amour, mais uniquement dans le but de l'arrêter et lui faire penser à autre chose afin que Koro-sensei puisse abattre le coup final.

— Au fait, vous savez si Karma-kun va venir ? interrogea Kayano.

Tous me regardèrent comme si j'étais le seul à posséder la réponse.

— Je ne sais pas s'il viendra.

Kayano parut déçue, mais elle n'était pas la seule. Maintenant qu'elle avait parlé de lui, je me remis à songer à ce dernier. Il me manquait et j'espérai qu'il cesserait de se montrer aussi froid avec moi. Je voulais qu'il redevienne comme d'habitude, mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Il fallait donc que je découvre qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le tourmenter autant pour qu'il ait posé cette barrière entre nous. Il fallait que je la détruise.

— J'espère qu'il viendra, finir par chuchoter Kayano.

Je hochais la tête. J'avais aussi envie qu'il vienne. Je voulais le voir, plus que tout.

oO°Oo

Kayano s'était rétablie, elle était sortie de l'hôpital et semblait allait mieux. Elle était même devenue radieuse. J'étais content pour elle. Toutefois, à cause de l'histoire de Koro-sensei, nous n'étions pas en forme durant les épreuves d'assassinat. Personne ne pouvait y consacrer toute sa force, personne n'en était capable, pas après la véritable histoire de notre enseignant.

C'était incohérent, nous étions des assassins formés pour lui ôter la vie, mais depuis peu, je ne voulais plus l'être. Je ne voulais plus tenter de l'assassiner à coup de balle ou avec une lame. J'avais envie de lâcher toutes ses armes, les abandonnaient et laisser la vie sauve à notre professeur. Au départ, nous avions commencé à nous battre pour la somme d'argent qui était à la clef de cet assassinat, mais aux côtés de Koro-sensei, nos pensées avaient changé. Il nous avait offert la motivation de combattre et travailler. Nous étions parvenu à avoir des meilleurs scores que la classe A, c'était la preuve que cette somme d'argent était en réalité inutile. Nous étions capable de continuer à travailler, à être motivés, à rentrer dans les lycées que nous voulions atteindre grâce à notre professeur.

C'était lui qui était derrière tout ça, c'était lui qui nous avait fait devenir ce que nous étions. L'idée de le tuer m'était insurmontable et je savais que je n'étais pas le seul à y songer. Même Karasuma-sensei et Bitch-sensei ne faisaient plus aucune tentative d'assassinat.

Et ce fut ainsi que la guerre civile se déclencha.

En effet, j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains et avais décidé d'avoir une discussion avec tous mes camarades pour leur faire part du fond de mes pensées. J'avais d'ailleurs l'espoir que Karma se remette à me parler une fois fait, mais ce fut tout le contraire. Alors que j'avais proposé d'abandonner l'idée d'assassiner Koro-sensei, il avait été le premier à me contredire. Son regard m'avait semblé noir et cynique. Je m'étais senti effrayé en le voyant ainsi. J'étais blessé de le voir encore plus froid que d'habitude. Il pensait.

— On ne peut pas abandonner l'idée de le tuer ! me cria-t-il.

— Bien sûr que si ! Il suffit de trouver un moyen de le soigner, on ne peut pas laisser Koro-sensei ainsi.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent à l'entente de ma phrase, mais je ne tressaillis pas une seule fois malgré ma peur. Je devais lui montrer que j'étais à la hauteur de lui, pour une fois. Nous étions alors venus au poing, Sugino tentait de me dégager tandis que Maehara et Isogai essayaient de dégager Karma.

Koro-sensei nous proposa alors de nous affronter sur un terrain pour déterminer le gagnant et l'idée qui allait être suivie. La classe fut alors divisée en deux, séparée par ceux qui étaient en accord avec Karma et ceux qui étaient d'accord avec moi. Nous étions l'équipe bleue tandis que Karma avait l'équipe rouge. Je savais que son équipe risquait d'être redoutable il avait avec lui, les deux tireurs d'élite. Mais je n'avais pas peur, je savais quelle stratégie j'allais emprunter pendant qu'on se préparait chacun nos stratégies. Je n'en fis d'ailleurs nullement part à mes coéquipiers et dès que l'épreuve débuta, je me dissimulais derrière la grande carrure de Karasuma-sensei. Personne ne m'avait visiblement remarqué, pas même les membres de mon équipe.

J'attendis alors patiemment la progression du combat. Mes coéquipiers étaient de bons assassins, je ne doutais nullement deux mais je craignais en revanche Karma. Il avait toujours été une personne redoutable, surtout pour moi. Il était grand, robuste, intelligent, beau et même… parfait. Je rougis à cette pensée, il avait vraiment tout pour lui. Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer sur lui, nous étions des ennemis durant cette épreuve et la relation qui nous liait était très tendue ces derniers temps pour une raison qui m'était obscure.

J'avais la conviction que Karma serait le dernier à être touché pour ce qui s'agissait de l'équipe rouge. Ainsi, nous pouvions nous affronter réellement. Je tentais de surveiller ce qui se passa et constatai que nous avions déjà perdu beaucoup de monde. Heureusement, c'était aussi le cas chez l'équipe rouge. Il ne devait plus rester grand monde, je devais rester vigilant. Quand je vis de plus en plus de monde se réunir, je compris que je n'allais pas tarder à me mettre en valeur. Il fallait que j'abatte le plus de monde en une seule fois.

Je m'avançais donc discrètement, prêt à assener les quatre membres rouges qui restaient (excepté Karma bien entendu). Je les abattis tous sans exception d'un coup vif et rapide. Tout le monde sembla impressionné par mon entrée triomphante, j'avais atteint le début de mon objectif. Désormais, il ne me restait plus que de combattre Karma ce qui risquait d'être la tâche la plus redoutable. Je déglutis à cette pensée.

Toutefois, Karma avait décidé de rendre notre affrontement sur un duel où nous serions face à face. À peine m'étais-je dissimulé ailleurs, hors de sa vue qu'il me proposa de sortir pour combattre afin de faire un combat légal. Il savait que je devais accepter pour à la fois parvenir à le convaincre, mais également tous nos camarades. J'étais certes moins fort pour ne pas dire, inférieur à Karma dans ce style d'assassinat, mais je ne baissais pas les bras. J'étais un assassin, je connaissais les capacités de vaincre un adversaire bien que je sois moins fort.

C'était la première fois que j'étais mis en scène à ses côtés, c'était la première fois que nous nous retrouvions sur un même pied d'égalité et cette idée m'enchanta tout comme elle m'angoissa. J'étais heureux de pouvoir enfin m'être hissé à sa hauteur, lui que j'avais toujours admiré et pensais impossible à atteindre. Mais maintenant, je me tenais fièrement à ses côtés et si je parvenais à le battre, un gros changement s'effectuera.

Cela me faisait mal de l'admettre, mais j'étais nettement inférieur à lui, il était beaucoup plus fort. Je n'aimais pas l'idée de le combattre ni de voir son regard noir sur moi. Je voulais que cela change. Les coups de couteau virevoltèrent, et je me sentis de moins en moins confiant. Je savais que je m'affaiblissais, mais je devais prouver à Karma que mes idées étaient sincères, je devais lui prouver ma combativité.

Dans un dernier coup de désespoir, je me jetais sur lui, l'écrasant sur le sol. Un de mes bras entourait son cou dans le but de l'étrangler et le faire craquer. J'étais à deux pas de la victoire, il devait abandonner. Mes yeux se fermèrent, tentant du mieux que je pouvais de le maîtriser au sol, car je le sentais gesticuler. Je n'avais pas envie de lui faire autant de mal ni de le voir me regarder d'une telle manière.

— J'abandonne, avait-il fini par lâcher.

Mon cœur se gonfla à l'attente de sa phrase et je me relevais immédiatement pour sortir de cette position qui commençait à devenir embarrassante. Je le regardais dans les yeux, encore dans le doute.

Karasuma-sensei annonça alors la victoire de notre équipe. Tout le monde était d'accord, Karma le premier. Il avait pourtant eu l'occasion de me toucher avant, car il possédait entre ses mains son couteau, mais il avait abandonné l'idée de me toucher avec. J'avais mérité cette victoire et je me sentis heureux. Mes amis m'avaient étreignis pour me féliciter.

Je n'osais pas vraiment regarder Karma bien que je sentais son regard insistant sur moi.

— Bravo, Nagisa-kun, avait-il déclaré.

J'étais terriblement gêné en l'entendant me remercier, mais également très heureux. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de discuter sans nous disputer ou être froids. Il m'avait félicité et je connaissais suffisamment bien son ton de voix pour savoir qu'il était sincère.

— Ou plutôt Nagisa, ajouta-t-il.

Sans que je ne puisse me contrôler, je me jetais à nouveau dans ses bras, mais non pas dans le but de l'assassiner. Je voulais profiter de sa chaleur, et de ses bras.

— Merci Karma-kun…

Je n'arrivais pas encore à l'appeler Karma. Il ne me le reprocha pas et me rendit mon étreinte.

— Pourquoi tu étais si froid avec moi ces derniers temps ?

Son regard se releva vers le haut. Il semblait ne pas vouloir me répondre. Il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. Et durant une fraction de seconde qui sembla durer une éternité pour moi, il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je tressaillis bien que j'aimais cette sensation.

— De la jalousie, avait-il répondu avant de partir.

Il était certes parti, mais je savais que nous étions maintenant dans de meilleurs termes. Il fallait en revanche que nous éclaircissions notre relation, car j'étais assez confus. Je posais un doigt sur mes lèvres, heureux. Je devais sans doute vraiment l'aimer pour avoir autant apprécié cette fraction de seconde.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour nous donner vos avis :3 même quelques mots x) ça fait toujours plaisir et ça nous motive_


End file.
